Mean Titians
by niceguy586
Summary: After a mysterious comet crashing in the city the Titans face one of their most dangerous enemies yet! R
1. Dragon Master I: Night Off

This is my first teen titans fan fic and I've only seen nine episodes. I hope you like it as it took me a while to think up the plot, it's really a warm up for a crossover which does involve the OC in this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for Li Shenron and the rest of the Mean Titans, their all property of DC comics or AOL Time Warner, I'm not sure which.

Though that's out of the way lets get on with the fic.

------------------------------------.---

****

Dragon Master Chapter I: Night Off

Five very tired and wounded teenage heroes returned home to their giant T-shaped Skyscraper. The smallest of the group known as Beastboy flicked on the lights and collapsed on the couch in front of the TV. 

"Dude, this sucks. We've been called out five times today." he said disgruntled. 

"What do you expect? We are meant to protect this city." replied the leader of the group named Robin. He was soon followed by the red-haired alien, Starfire.

"I must agree with Beastboy, we have had far too many battles these past few Earth days." The robotic gentle giant called Cyborg then entered and headed past everyone else to open the fridge and scoff down a whole chicken leg in one.

"Yeah knowing our luck, that alarm will go off in about three seconds." An argument soon erupted with Robin finding himself in a minority, and almost involved in a fistfight. The final member of the team did not enter through the door but up through the shadows in the floor. She wished for nothing more than a bit of quiet.

"Silence!" cried a very battered and bruised Raven. "If you do not wish to waste your energy, may I suggest that you turn off the alarm system." Robin ,although slightly worried, agreed; it wasn't like he got a say in the matter. He pulled the plug from the wall socket much to the delight to his friends.

"WOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOO" shouted an overjoyed Beastboy and Cyborg.

"This calls for a celebration, Cy I'm gonna kick your but at Ninja Strike 8." he jumped on the couch and grabbed a controller.

"No way elf boy." the robot chuckled at his opponent as he pressed the power button on the Gamestation.

"What fun. Robin will you not join us in our amusements." Starfire said watching Robin slink towards his room.

"Huh, eh no thanks Star, I think I'll just hit the hay" he continued onwards thinking to himself.

"This isn't right, I just know something's going to happen." 

---------------------------------------- 

Please review this, its gonna get tonnes better.


	2. Dragon MasterII: Burning Revenge

Second chap. Already phew…. I haven't thought up all of the plot it could have something to do with my fav episode 'sisters'. Any way on with fic.

****

Dragon Master Chapter II: Burning Revenge

The Shenron Family were quite well off, after all Riku Shenron was quite a famous archaeologist. He had been across all of the far east collecting many artefacts. His son Li was fascinated by all of them but was especially fond of a clasp that had been found in an ancient Japanese tomb. It was circular in shape and had a kind of dial in the centre. Circling this dial were seven dragons each a different colour of the rainbow.

Li sat looking at the clasp, he was just as puzzled as the people who had discovered it to how it worked and what it meant. He was saddened by the fact that it and many other treasures in his household were going to be transported to the local museum tomorrow. Little did he know the spirits inside the clasp also felt this way and had no intention of being cooped up in some dusty cupboard for the rest of their days. It wished to be with its destined master who unknown to him was looking right at it.

Li had fallen asleep quite late at night. A scurry of feet awoke him suddenly, he raised up to see a pair of large yellow eyes staring back at him. Scared out of his wits, Li tried backing away from the thing's snout. To his surprise it vanished in a flash of orange and red flame and into the teenager's hands fell the clasp that he had long desired to hold.

"Li!" a voice shouted from inside his head. 

"Who's there," Li asked back badly shocked from this whole experience.

"Li, our great master free us from this eternal prison that you hold." Li looked around, was it talking about the clasp. He checked it for any kind of door or something like that. 

"Take the clasp outside turning the dial as you go." the voice was either someone with a very deep voice or something roaring. Li quickly threw on his dressing gown and walked out of his room. Each time he turned the dial slightly a floating flame appeared and the shadow of a creature much like the one that had faced him in his room. He walked out of the house and around the corner of the street.

" What are these things doing here?" Li asked looking at the Katana and Black Kimono with a large picture of a green dragon as if it was wrapping the body of the wearer.

"These are gifts for you master, we know that you have desired them for a long time." came the reply.

"Turn the dial once more to free me." came the voice again. " We ask of you only one thing. You must not reveal our existence to anyone." All of this confused Li even further. It made sense though, any talk of hearing voices and they would put him in front of a psychologist. Never the less he turned the dial until it clicked for the seventh time. A huge purple light filled the area around him, the floating flame appeared but this time it stayed and so did the creature that came with it. 

It was a brilliant violet coloured Japanese style dragon. Li stared in awe at the sheer size of it and was about to question how could something this large fit inside the clasp when its six brothers appeared aside it each one alike on the clasp. Li gasped in horror but then smirked, what he could do with these monsters on his side. He started to manically laugh to himself when he noticed a slight orange glow coming from what looked like his house. Li immediately moved the dial in an anti-clockwise direction and all seven dragons were sucked back into the clasp.

"No" he said as he rounded the corner to see the whole homestead ablaze. His parents were still trapped inside and the front door was billowing smoke. 

About twenty minutes later, after hearing an operator promise the imminent arrival of the fire brigade and the Teen Titans, Lin sat calmly in front of the collapsing building asking himself one question.

"Why hadn't the titans come."

----------------------------------------

A very depressing ending, but there has to be some reason why Li wants a fight. Next chap up ASAP. 


	3. Dragon Master III:The First Battle

****

Dragon Master III: The First battle

------------------------------------------------

Two figures sat hunch backed; mouths drooling and bloodshot eyes on the coach in front of the big screen TV. Both simultaneously dropped their Gamestation controllers and slumped onto the floor.

"Dude, no more all nighters!" Beastboy stammered, shaking slightly from lack of sleep.

"Agreed." replied Cyborg, he too was violently shaking and rested his head on the table in front of him.

"Don't tell me that you two were up all night after complaining about being overworked." came a slightly chilling voice from above them. The pair could only moan in response to Raven's question.

"Good morning friends" Starfire chirped as she glided into the kitchen. She had planned to make a very special breakfast after their first night off in a while. A few minutes later Beastboy and Cyborg were hungrily anticipating their breakfast, a bowl filled with what looked like spaghetti bolognas was placed in front of them. Although highly unusual food was food.

"Do you like my Kryzonian Worms with Pilopian sauce?" Starfire asked. The boys looked at each other and wished that they hadn't eaten the whole bowl. They both frantically tried to squeeze through the narrow door leading to the nearest bathroom, Raven rolled her eyes.

"They know stuff Star makes is probably some sort of alien creature." She thought and returned to her reading. 

" Raven, do you know if Cyborg and Beastboy have gone to tell Robin of the meal.?" Starfire said to Raven right up to her face.

"Probably," she muttered from behind the book.

"Do you wish to try some" the Tammeranian girl asked again.

"No." Raven replied blankly, she hated being bothered whilst reading and was started to become a bit frustrated. 

"Very well, I shall find Robin and see what he will have for the meal of breakfast." She floated off out of the room and down the corridor. A scruffy haired masked boy poked his head around the side if the door.

"Psst, Raven, has Star gone?" he whispered to her. Raven shook her head , it was starting to get to her how no-one would leave her alone. Robin whipped his brow as he had no intention to try the 'interesting' breakfast that Cyborg had described to him on the way to the bathroom.

"I'd best turn the alarm back on." He thought, the subject had kept him up during the night. He approached the large computer terminal and slowly plugged it back in. The alarm buzzed into life straight away, the other three quickly came into the room to see what needed saving now.

* * *

"Destroy it all!" Li laughed as the buildings collapsed around him.

"You know it's not good to talk to yourself." Robin said as he and the rest of the team arrived at the scene.

"Ah the Teen Titans." Li replied "I've been expecting you." he turned the dial on the clasp the full circle. The six remaining dragons came out of the clasp in an amazing flash. Each of the titans averted their eyes from the glow. Beastboy's jaw dropped when he turned around to see a huge pair of demonic yellow eyes.

"Whoah, what is that thing?" he exclaimed stumbling back. The red dragon came behind Li and he jumped on its back.

"Kill them my pets, claim my revenge./" shouted Li as he rose into the air, kataana drawn. 

"Titans scramble." robin yelled as he jumped to avoid the lunging orange dragon. He pulled out his bo staff and hit the beast square between the eyes. The other members of the team each took a different route to evade the pursuing dragons.

"go for the eyes, their the weak point." Robin hoped he got the others attention.

"Dude I'm not fast food." Beastboy said, he transformed into a cheetah and sprinted down the street. A huge ball of flame narrowly missed, the dragon was certainly real enough for Beastboy. The dragon flew around the corner to find nothing in the dead end alley. A green eagle caught it off guard and clawed away at its head. The dragon roared in pain, its left eye was heavily bleeding from the scratch mark. After staggering around for a few minutes it finally gave up and collapsed on the floor, it turned white and changed into a floating white orb, which darted off back towards its master.

"Oh yeah who rules" Beastboy said excitedly, dancing around. Cyborg couldn't help but snigger at this sight.

"Haha… you're the..haha… worst dacer … ever." the half machine teen laughed appearing from above.

"Not as bad as you TinMan." Beastboy joked back.

The dumpsters surrounding raven became covered in dark shadows. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos" she chanted firing all of the dark objects straight at the two attacking Dragons, they struck their targets which soon turned into the white orbs.

"Great, that's at least four of them gone." said Cyborg accompanied by Beastboy, appearing behind her. Raven took off her hood from her cloak and tended towards the large burn on her left cheek, it was quickly fixed with a little help from some of her powers.

"Wait a minute, where's Starfire?" she said looking at the two boys.

"Isn't she with you?" Beastboy asked her. Raven shook her head

"Robin's out there too, we'll have to find them, and fast."

"Stay away or I shall have to retaliate." Starfire had been forced into the side of an evacuated office block. The violet dragon staring at her roared and blew a huge jet of fire at her. She managed to fly out of the way and sent a barrage of star bolts at the target. The dragon swerved easily to avoid the attack and lunged at Starfire. It crashed into the side of the skyscraper, more star bolts hit it in the back. The violet dragon raised its huge claw and slashed the alien girl across the chest. Starfire began to plummet towards the ground below her, her unconscious body was only a few feet off the ground when the dragon scooped her up and took of towards its master. Beastboy arrived to see the final events of the drama in front of him, he gathered his thoughts after a few moments of shock and gave pursuit in the form of an eagle.

"Your skills are quite impressive." Li said as his sword bounced off Robin's Bo staff. 

"I don't except compliments from mindless vandals" Robin replied trying to sweep Li's legs from under him. He simply leapt over it and took another swing at his opponent.

"I'm not like that Robin. I'm here to simply destroy you and that pathetic team of fools you have". Li could see a large purple object coming at a high speed from the east.

"Ah, my ticket out of here has come." he jumped on the back of the violet dragon and left Robin on the rooftop where they had battled. Raven and Cyborg soon joined him, the green eagle landed next to them severely tired out.

"Robin…. That ….. Thing…it …took … Star" Beastboy panted 


	4. Dragon Master IV: The Rescue

This is the last chapter of this chronicle of the fic. Basically there are four more OC villains and a big fight at the end. So now you know where I'm going with this lets get on with it.

****

Dragon Master IV: the Rescue 

------------------------------------------------

Starfire gradually opened her emerald green eyes, it still wasn't clear to her what had happened. All she could see was darkness, she tried to move about but found that a gooey substance was holding her hands and feet to a rocky pillar. When she star bolted the goo the whole dome like cavern glowed a blinding green. Starfire could now see there was a row of five pillars, she was stuck to the middle one.

"Ah, I see you've finally awakened." Li said standing in front of her. His red dragon was sitting behind him, hungrily looking at Starfire. "I wouldn't bother trying to break out of that dragon saliva, it can take extreme temperatures quite easily." 

"Where am I?" she groaned, the injuries from the battle were still taking their toll on her.

"A lot closer to home than you think." Li said as he approached his captive.

"In fact we're right below it" he continued "This is one of the many caves below Titans Tower that become submerge at high tide." There was a moment of silence whilst Starfire looked around at the waves crashing against the five pillars below, her eyes started to glow with fear.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, she tried to break out again but failed.

"Simple." Li replied as he started to pace, "you and the super-friends up there may be able to stop an army of robots; halt a bank robbery and fight off a group of highly trained mercenaries but you can't do any thing about a house fire." Li stopped ranting and started talking in a more sombre tone. " I lost both of my parents there. I waited half an hour for the fire brigade, one of them told me that they tried to get you but the alarm system had been turned off." Li began to cry to himself.

"I am sorry for the pain we have caused but…"

"Silence!" Li shouted. "I will not hear excuses." he clicked his fingers and the dragon spat another clump of goo at Starfire's mouth.

"Do not worry" Li said hearing Starfire's muffled cries. "Your friends will join you shortly."

* * * 

"Come on what's taking so long." Robin yelled at the others. 

"Calm down," Raven said sharply at him "we're doing what we can."

"You could be helping more." Robin snapped at Beastboy who was laying casually on the coach keeping a feather afloat by blowing on it.

"What do you expect me to do" he said, he sat up and flicked the feather off his nose.

"You could help in the search." Robin barked.

"Wha. It would take me days to do the whole city, and how come your not doing anything."

"Well at least I'm not just lazing on the coach"

"I'm not shouting orders to everyone whilst I moan about the person who's trying to keep the mood up."

Two veils of black covered Robin and Beastboy and they were flung to opposite ends of the room.

"Hey guys, shut up." Cyborg said. " We've found her."

* * *

The shadows of the four teenagers moved along the walls of the cavern, none questioned why there would be torches in a cave that would be flooded twice a day. They could hear the raising tide about ten metres below the narrow path they were on, the noises managed to echo loudly in the large diameter of the cave. Each of them poked their head around the bend to see Starfire still stuck to the stone pillar.

"Star." Robin whispered quite loudly, no response, he signalled everyone to follow him. Starfire was awoken by the sound of approaching footsteps.

"M-mn." she squeaked "Moo mot mum mir mi, mt ms m mrp." Robin suddenly jumped back as seven jets of flame came from underneath. Li riding his violet dragon rose from the fire. The other six dragons soon followed.

"Oh dear Robin, you seem to be loosing your touch. Even someone with a bag taped to their head could see a baited trap in front of them." Li laughed circling Robin from above.

"Look I don't care what happens to me just let Star go!" Robin shouted angrily at him.

"How many times do you think that saying that works. Oh Please don't hurt me, I'll release her right away and surrender." Li chuckled he flew up to the very top of the dome shaped cavern 

"In that case we'll get going." said Beastboy wondering up to Starfire when Cyborg pulled him back. "How was I suppose to now he was being sarcastic?" he responded.

"Like I'm never." Raven said back to him. The violet dragon landed right in front of them causing a huge rumble.

"So, who wants to be the first to die." Li said, his drew his blade and pointed it at the Titans. Cyborg and Beastboy pointed at each other but as the dragon roared and prepared for an attack all three of them ran and jumped to get away from the flames. Raven and Cyborg saw a gap and leapt through it. 

"Azeroth Metrion Zinthos." Raven chanted a large black half spherical shield formed over themselves and Starfire who was behind them.

"Don't worry Star, you'll be out of here in no time" Cyborg said trying to break the saliva around her feet and hands. Although he couldn't understand her, she was obviously trying to thank him.

"Hurry up I can't hold this up for much longer." uttered Raven as the dragons continued to break down the shield.

"Gah this is impossible." exclaimed Cyborg "This package's gonna have to be to go." he stuck the column below Starfire and lugged it over his shoulder carrying her too.

"Get a move on you two!" he barked at Beastboy and Robin who were trying to fight Li.

"Go on we'll catch up." Robin hollered back as he threw a freeze disc at the green dragon that missed clawing him over the head. 

"Stop them! They must not escape." Three of the dragons gave chase to Raven, Cyborg and Starfire. The water level had risen by about five metres in the tunnels but that didn't concern the group of teenagers running for their lives. Raven spotted a stalactite (or mite I don't know) hanging from the ceiling. She immediately cast a shadow over it and threw it towards the pursuers. It hit the yellow dragon in the eyes, it screamed and transformed into a glowing white orb.

"Nice shot." Cyborg called from the front but in the split second that he had turned a large rock tripped him. He could only watch in horror as Starfire, still stuck to the column of rock fell off the pathway and into the sea water below. He scrambled to the edge and saw nothing. Surely with a weight like that Starfire would have drowned.

"Arrrggghh." Raven was knocked back by a claw and almost fell in too if Cyborg hadn't caught her. She was covered in bruises and cuts, she fell in unconsciousness and stared lifelessly at the cave roof

"You're so gonna pay for that!" Cyborg roared, he didn't intend to loose two of his friends in one day. His left arm morphed into the sonic cannon and let loose a massive beam of energy, the dragons pulsed for a bit but then exploded and as the white orbs speeded off towards the dome. 

Cyborg dropped to his knees and started to pound the ground with his metallic fists.

"Why?" he said "Why?" he smashed a large hole in the cave wall. Tears began trickling down his face until he heard an innocent voice call to him.

"Why are you crying Cyborg? Has something of a bad nature happened?" Cyborg looked behind him to see Starfire, slightly wet but nevertheless still alive. Cyborg leapt up and gave Star a big hug, it almost popped her eyes out but managed to embrace it.

"How did you get out?" Cyborg asked.

"My bindings dissolved in the water. I believe that these creatures do not like the substance much." Starfire answered, she looked over Cyborg's shoulder to see Raven coughing and spluttering who stood up and the first thing she said was.

"We must get to Robin and Beastboy."

Both Robin and Li were tired, their airborne reptiles had also grown weary from the battle and were near collapsing. Beastboy surged forward and the pterodactyl slashed at the dragon's side, in return it scratched Beastboy's wing. The two riders continually exchanged blows but Robin managed to disarm Li by hitting his wrist.

"This is for Star." Robin yelled as he took a swipe at Li. He missed Li but instead knocked his clasp off his robe. Li made an attempt to grab it but lost his footing and fell off the dragon, which at that moment was starting to fizzle out of existence. Luckily for him, Li was caught by Cyborg who in his other hand caught the clasp. Robin landed ripped Li out of Cyborg's grasp and trusted him against the wall. Robin raised his fist however Starfire stopped his anger attack.

"Robin, he is not the one responsible. We had abandoned our duty and he suffered because of it." Robin stared into her eyes, which were filled with worry. Robin lowered his fist and calmed down. After an extensive explanation and turning Li in, the Titans returned to the tower, little did they know of a grand sceame Li was dreaming up. 

------------------------------------------------

Phew finally the first member of the mean Titans has had his story told. Be sure to keep reading for the Blizzard Chronicle. 


	5. Blizzard I: The Ski Trip

Wow, I never thought I'd get reviews this quick. In response to the question from SakuraPotter/Granger/Weasly I got the name of Shenron from the dragon in DBZ. Its how its sounds to me.

I've said this loads of times but this is a new part to the fic, kinda like a new episode. Anyway the villain is based on a girl who I like-like (Li Shenron was meant to be like me), in fact all the bad guys are just like my friends. Uhh I'm babbling let's get it on. 

****

Blizzard I: The Ski Trip

------------------------------------------------

Marcus Dent pulled the keys out of his pocket and opened the door to the Frosty Springs Ski Resort, It was just like any other day for him, he had caught the first cable car to the mountain summit, there was not a single thing out of the ordinary. It wasn't until he saw the security blue skinned guard shivering next to the fairly big empty safe. On the wall above the log fire were written the words 'thanks for the cash' in melting ice. Mr Dent had no idea what to make of the situation just thank god he had those VIPs coming today.

* * * 

"Dude this is gonna rock." Beastboy cheered jumping about excitedly rocking the cable car. "I'm going sledging, have snowball fights and then I'm learning to snowboard."

"But earlier you said that snow was one of the best things that Earth had to offer and not something that would make you become snow bored." Starfire chirped putting on her new purple bobble hat. Everyone chuckled slightly at Starfire's misinterpretation.

"Its one of the things to do in the snow Star." Robin explained to her. All of the Titans were in coats, scarves and hats except for Beastboy who had a pair of black earmuffs. They pulled into the station where they were meted by a very worried looking man rubbing his hands together.

"You've finally come." The man expressed, "Please follow me to the crime scene." 

"Crime scene," Cyborg stammered, his and Beastboy's hope for a holiday were crushed at the sound of these words.

"Sorry, but we're not here vacationing ." Robin said. Beastboy was about to protest when Raven gave him a look that reminded him what happened last time they had a night off. It cost two people's lives and caused Starfire to get kidnapped. The titans trudged through the snow watching everyone but them have fun, even Raven felt betrayed by Robin. The lodge looked depressingly dull as they entered and came up to a person covered in blankets with a large mug of coffee in their hand.

"This was the only person around at the break-in." Marcus Dent Explained to his guests. The guard continued to shiver and sneezed very loudly all over Raven who quickly wiped the contents off her cloak.

"Don't worry Mr Dent we'll sort this out in no time." Robin said, he smiled and winked at his team-mates who realised that the fun was back on.

"Very well I'll gladly let you use anything you want" Mr Dent began.

"I want a snowboard!" Beastboy and Cyborg interrupted, the pair grinned as they moved onto the store room.

"I don't require transportation." Raven said in her monotone voice, perhaps she could find a quiet spot at the peak to meditate. Robin offered Starfire to show her how to ski, it was a new thing that she eagerly wished to try.

* * *

"Robin I am not sure this 'skiing' is a good idea." Starfire trembled looking down from the top of the slop.

"Don't worry Star, I'll show you how to do it." Robin said, he slid about half way down and yelled

"Try to reach me, I can catch you if you fall." she reluctantly pushed herself off and opened her eyes after a few seconds to see she was still standing. 

"Your doing great Star now just sto…." Robin called out as a blur of purple and red rushed past him.

"Robin how do I ." Starfire screamed hurtling down the mountainside and slammed into the chair lift support. Robin immediately rushed to her aid, Starfire popped her head out of the snow.

"I think I shall stay with flying." she said, Robin agreed and nodded, it was probably for the best.

Starfire glided over the mountain hoping to find something to do, it was then that she spotted the ice rink where a crowd were watching a lone skater. After drifting down Starfire could see that it was a girl about her age wearing a aqua fluffy coat and a blue mini-skirt. On the right side of her strangely light blue coloured face was a tattoo of a snowflake. Whenever she pirouetted her long darker blue hair in a pony-tail flew up. Just like the members of the audience Starfire became mesmerised by her performance. They all applauded and whistled when she finished her routine and took a bow. Starfire went straight to the booth to see if she could go on the ice, she found it much easier than the skiing as she was able to control her speed.

"Hey, you're pretty good." came a voice from behind her. It was the girl who was performing earlier.

"Thank you but your are much better than me at skating on the eyes." she said back, the girl looked at her for a bit then started giggling.

"You must be Starfire, of the Teen Titans." she said, Starfire nodded shyly. "I was wondering why I saw a green penguin snowboarding." she chuckled.

"It must be Beastboy as you say 'showing-off'" Starfire said, both of the girls laughed, as the idea of a green penguin was not very impressive.

"My name's Amelia but everybody calls me Blizzard as I love the cold." The girl said offering her hand to Starfire who shook it smiling at her. The girls talked long into the night until Cyborg and Beastboy both came over to get Starfire. She waved goodbye to her new friend and left with the boys.

Blizzard stood there alone thinking for a minute or so. 

"This could get difficult with them here." she thought, an icicle appeared in her hand which she spun on her finger.

"I'll have to show them the harshness of winter."

------------------------------------------------

Oh crap now I'm out of ideas to carry on with this part. Boring lessons in school will help me think. I'll update in a few days.


	6. Blizzard II: Avalanche

Ah curse you writers block curse yooooooooooooooooooooooou. Arggh I hate it when you can't write. Stupid, stupid writers block.

Blizzard II: Avalanche 

------------------------------------------------

"There's no way your gonna beat me down there." Beastboy said strapping his feet to the snowboard.

"Yeah right." Cyborg responded as he wobbled standing up. Beastboy also got up and the two of them raced down the slope, Cyborg was tripped about half way down by the leg of the green ostrich next to him, Beastboy laughed speeding on he turned and stopped laughing.

"Cy get out of their!" He yelled, Cyborg looked behind him to see a tsunami of snow come storming towards him. He got back on his board and tried to get as much speed as possible.

"B get me outta here." Cyborg shouted. The Pterodactyl above swooped down and picked him up. They landed on a pinnacle of rock with the snow still roaring around them, it continued to fall towards the resort.

* * *

Starfire was waiting on the edge of the ice rink for Blizzard, they were going to spend another day skating.

"Sorry I'm late." came Blizzard's voice from behind her. Panting Blizzard sat down .

"Are you all right?" Starfire asked, Blizzard put up her hand as to say give me a bit. Starfire turned around, it was then that she heard the rumble of the snow tumbling down the mountain. Over the side she could see all of the people running in terror from the avalanche, among them was.

"Robin." Starfire shouted as she dived off the cliff face, Blizzard smirked to herself.

"Four of the Titans in one day, I thought it would be harder than this."

* * * 

Raven's only exit out of the cave she used for meditating was blocked. She had tried to move it with telekinesis but there was far too much to move. Raven tutted and walked towards the back of the cave, hopefully there would be another exit. The icy tunnels twisted for miles or so it would seem. A glowing mist of light showed that she had reached the end. Raven flew out of the labyrinth, there was a vast meadow of coniferous trees below, they were all centred around a speed bump sized white patch. It looked nothing out of the ordinary except a glisten of gold and red. Raven decided it would be a good idea to investigate and drifted downward.

It was a magpie's nest of loot, from watches and necklaces to keys from sports cars and even the odd paper clip. Raven's ears alerted her to someone coming from the west. Raven glided up to the trees hiding in the shadows they created. It was that girl that Starfire was with over the past few days. Blizzard casually strolled into the clearing, she raised her hand and Raven was shocked to see a bright blue beam came out of her extended hand, when it hit the floor translucent ice began to form. A whole arm chair appeared and Blizzard leapt onto it. 

"He he all of the Teen Titans gone in a second." she gloated, in a wave of her hand four figures of the titans came into view. Each one was dropped on the floor and shattered under Blizzard's ice-skate. She suddenly heard a rustle from the trees, she turned and shot an icy blast straight toward Raven, who could feel the chill as the beam flashed passed her. A black glow surrounded the icy chair, it rose from the ground and flung itself at its creator. Blizzard dived to the floor. Raven came out from her hiding place, one of the pine trees became engulfed in black as it was ripped from its foundations. Blizzard fired another blast at the tree, it froze in its place and broke into thousand of pieces.

"I had a feeling there was someone there." Blizzard sniggered. She fired a storm of icicles at Raven who coated herself in a shadowy shield. Blizzard stopped her hailstorm and Raven dropped her shield. The two girls moved around in a circle confronting each over. They both raised their arms, both glowing in energy. Raven finally broke the stalemate. She caught Blizzard in a veil of darkness and threw her against a tree. Blizzard managed to get an arm free and caused Raven to loose her concentration by sending a chilling wind at Raven. She was blown back into one of the trees. Blizzard got out of the shadow and saw her chance. Zapping a track of ice in front of her Blizzard skated along, she raised the blade on her skate in line with Raven's neck.

------------------------------------------------

Ooooo cliff-hanger. Don't worry I don't like killing off characters, and also the next chronicle wont focus on the girls. Its all about Beastboy and some bad memories.


	7. Blizzard III: Melting Point

Last chap. In this chronicle, great the last chapter wasn't my best exactly. I might have to put up the age as there is use of chemical warfare in the next chap.

****

Blizzard III: Melting Point

------------------------------------------------

The blade of the skate raced closer and closer to Raven, Blizzard was suddenly knocked off the icy pass she had created. The birdarang spun around to return to its master, he caught it in one hand and placed it back in his utility belt, which hung loosely on his waist. 

"Sorry, but it's time to thaw you out." Robin said in his cocky superhero way. Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire appeared at his side. Blizzard frowned and picked herself off the ground.

"Oh but you're the ones who should be sorry." She laughed, an icicle formed it in her hand. In a split second it and hundreds more were flying towards the Titans. A few well aimed star bolts melted the frozen daggers into harmless water droplets.

"Urrr…. I can see I'm not wanted." Blizzard said trying to slink away, but bumped right into Raven.

"Forgetting something." Raven glared down at her. Blizzard simply smiled and walked backwards into Cyborg.

"Weeeeell. Let me be the first to.." Blizzard suddenly whipped around and sent a chilling and powerful gale at Cyborg, it flung him back hitting Robin and Beastboy. Blizzard spun again as Raven came at her. An icy barrier assembled itself in front of Raven protecting Blizzard from the Physic's attack. She quickly shot two of the blue beams keeping Raven stuck to the tree

Cyborg came charging in, yet Blizzard once again was ready. She skated up the newly made quarter pipe and slid between Cyborg's legs giggling all the while. The right arm of the Titan shifted into the sonic cannon, but before he could fire it Blizzard cast a large icicle into the barrel of the cannon, it started to overload and exploded. Cyborg looked at his blackened arm lying next to him.

Blizzard continued to giggle dodging each and every of the star bolts. Although tiring Blizzard still rocketed towards Starfire,. Blizzard grabbed her long red hair and propelled her into the forest below.

No matter how much he tried Beastboy couldn't hit Blizzard circling around him. Even with the speed of a lion swiping at her proved too difficult, he soon became dizzy and with his eyes spinning fainted onto the floor.

Robin dived into the fray and kicked Blizzard in the gut. She cringed and held her stomach, before she fell she blasted two beams at Robin's feet. He was immediately stopped in place and landed face first in the snow.

"Its been fun, but I've gotta run." Blizzard called out as she picked up the loot she could and started running for it. Raven had just melted the ice around her hands and was now ready for a re-match. The pupils in her eyes disappeared whilst she chanted "Azerath Metrion Zinthos." The snow below Blizzard turned black. A huge wall assembled in front of her and she was soon completely surrounded even on the top. Blizzard panicked and began shot ice beams at everything but how was ice going to destroy itself, the snowy cage for her started to become smaller. Her claustrophobia was getting the better of her and in a matter of seconds Blizzard had given up.

* * *

Raven sat on the edge of the cliff top.

"Hey." Beastboy said sitting down next to her. 

"What do you want?2 she replied exhausted from the battle earlier that day. 

"Well I was wonder." Beastboy began slowly. "doyouwannagoskiing." he blurted out. Raven looked at him sharply then gave him a rare smile.

"Sure, it'll interesting." Beastboy seemed to gleam at this response and so together the two friends walked off into the sunset.

----------------------------------------.--------

So that's Blizzard over and done with. Thank god I was getting kinda bored with it. Any way the next bad guy is Anti-Body. Chapter one on by Monday night.


	8. Antibody I:Sakutia

Have you noticed that in pretty much every cartoon series you get an episode where a character becomes germ-o-phobic. Well its about time there's one done for Teen Titans. So now I move onto the third member of the group. Based on my best friend, this is Anti-body.

****

Anti-body I: Sakutia

------------------------------------------.------

The full moon shone brilliantly that night. Maybe things might have finished differently had it not been for the rather small and skinny teenager running through the alleyway.

"How did they find me?" he thought as he plucked one of the many test tubes underneath his dark green trench-coat. He quickly held it to the light to look at the white label on the side.

"Its not much but It'll have to do." he wheezed from inside his gas mask, he could no longer see his pursuers but then he heard the sound of people running.

"He's got another one." Robin coughed spying the other test tube. During the battle with this thief he had developed a fever and couldn't stop coughing and sneezing. He began to feel slightly delirious, but there were more important things than getting sick at that moment. The boy in the coat threw the tube towards the Titans but the green eagle that was Beastboy caught it in its talons. Something then hit Beastboy in the back causing him to dropped the tube to the ground. Starfire had almost caught up to the boy when a smashing sound came from the wall next to her. A strange purple gas came billowing out of the tube. When it passed Starfire saw that her whole body was covered in green and purple spots and rashes. She suddenly felt very light headed and fainted to the ground.

"Star." robin yelled, he jumped to catch her but his fever finally got the better of him and he also fell unconscious. A layer a shadows enveloped both of the bodies and landed them gently on the floor.

"What should we do about them" Raven called to Cyborg as he fired off some beams from his cannon.

"B look after them." the robotic teen signalled to the eagle.

"Sure will." Beastboy said landing and morphing back into human form. Beastboy looked back at Robin and Starfire who seemed to be awakening.

"Ah nothing will go wrong." he thought, he changed into a cheetah and sprinted after his other friends. Though he didn't realise it, but it was far better that he left. 

"You can't stop the power of Anti-body." the weedy boy shouted out from behind the dumpster. Anyone would be petrified in this situation except for the fact that he had one tube left.

"Yes." he cheered to himself "This will destroy them for sure."

"Alright, come out." Cyborg shouted. Anti-body calmly walked out from behind his hiding space. Cyborg and Raven immediately let their guard down.

Anti-body gave a sickly smile. "Tell me have you ever heard of a disease called Sakutia." Beastboy was just about to arrive on the scene when he heard those words. He stopped and stared at his paws. Memories flooded into his mind. A mosquito biting him, harsh African heat acting on him, the sounds of a life support machine, the thousands of small jars each carrying a small blood sample in on them were written the names of various animals. The pain soon came back to him, like having scorpions, snakes, killer bees and jellyfish all stinging and biting at the same time whilst sitting in a vat of salt was still not enough to describe it. 

Beastboy snapped back into reality. He transformed into the biggest animal he could think of and bolted towards Raven and Cyborg. The great elephant pushed them both back and took the hit from the test tube. It then swallowed the tube whole, it cringed at the vile tasting liquid but drank it anyway. 

Raven held her forehead, it felt like it was burning and the pain was getting quite bad. She straightened herself out and saw to her horror a green blur in front of her. Beastboy was sitting with his back arched and one arm holding his knees close to him. He sucked his thumb and was rocking back and forth. 

He kept muttering "Sakutia, Sakutia."

------------------------------------------------ 

Thanks Jareth Valentine for the name of the disease.


	9. Antibody II: A Supply Of Dissinfectant

Xmas may be proper bo but it does distract an author from his work.

*

/\

/|||\

/o||o \

/|o||o|o||\

||

Anti-body II: A Supply Of Disinfectant

------------------------------------------------

Robin awoke to find himself looking at Starfire's friendly eyes.

"I have bought you some soup of a chicken." she beamed placing a tray with a bowl in front of him.

"Thanks Star." he sniffed and groaned. "Why's my nose running?"

"Do not fear I shall help you to find it." Starfire said, she started rummaging around underneath Robin's bed.

"Uuuurh Star it's just an expression for when our noses are blocked up. Starfire flew up to him and peered inside the darkness of Robin's nose.

"How come your not sick?" Robin asked Starfire as she headed to the door leaving him to eat.

"On my planet you only get sick when you grow old, but these diseases of Earth take longer to 'get rid of'." Robin observed her walk towards the door again, however he did want some company.

"If I didn't have this bug I could have helped you out." he said slumping back in his bed.

Starfire screamed and stood against the wall. "We must get this animal out of your body as it may lay eggs and create more. Perhaps some of Beastboy's 'disinfectant' will be of help, I shall fetch it." She ran out of Robin's room.

Robin began to think to himself "Beastboy's not exactly a clean person, why would he have disinfectant."

* * *

Raven's reading was once again disturbed by the hissing of the spray-can. 

"Please stop that." she spoke sternly. 

"But the germs will get me if I drop my guard." Beastboy said in a very scared voice. He had put a surgical mask and a shower cap on and was in the process of spraying everything in the tower.

"Look B you just have to except the fact." Cyborg said from the couch. "that there are germs everywhere." Beastboy bit his lip upon hearing this news. 

"Their in the air on your food even on you right now." Cyborg continued, Beastboy squeaked and commenced spraying himself.

"Not helping." Raven nodded towards Cyborg. He totally ignored her.

"I mean it's bad enough that there are load of things you can catch as a human, but animals carry tonnes of diseases." Beastboy winced and whined.

"Yep there's a lot of germs out there. I don't really have to worry about them being half machine and all." Beastboy had had enough he ran screaming from the living room and into his room.

"What did I say?" Cyborg asked. Raven didn't dignify that with an answer and just shook her head.

------------------------------------------------

Well that chapters done now. There will probably be two more in this part. It'll be done soon


	10. Antibody III: Into The Mind

This chapters a lot longer than the others in this part so skip it if you want. It's just the storey of Beastboy getting his powers basically.

Anti-body III: Into The Mind

------------------------------------------------

The huge mucous green blob once again attacked with its slimy tentacle. Beastboy ran all he could but the germ wouldn't stop chasing him. Again and again he narrowly avoided the whipping strikes. The grey cloud surrounding him showed no sign of getting thinner or thicker. A tentacle wrapped around his leg and hung him above the laughing mouth of the germ, its gripped loosened and Beastboy plummeted towards his demise. Or he would had this been real.

Beastboy sat up in bed quivering and shaking in fear. Sweat was pouring out of his skin. He snatched the can on his bedside table, it may have stung his eyes and tasted like gone off fish, but he knew it would protect him from the true menace.

"No." Beastboy stuttered as the sound of the spraying skipped like a CD and eventually stopped. There was nothing left, no defences from the invaders. Beastboy shook even more, he was soon holding his knees and mumbling again.

"Sakutia, Sakutia."

* * *

Cyborg knocked as loud as he could on the door. No answer. He shrugged to the rest of the Titans. He knocked again, Still no answer.

"B, you ok in there?" The half robot shouted. Slightly frustrated he began barging the large metallic door with his shoulder. It slammed on the floor sending up a huge amount of…. nothing. Not a single cloud of dust or anything. In front of them stood a white abyss of plastic encased items. They crept silently through the room listening to the eerie silence.

A cold clammy hand fell on Starfire's shoulder, she turned to see a yellow headed black faced person carrying two large canisters on their back. She started screaming and the rest of the team looked back and got ready to attack.

"Hey guys its me." a familiar voice said. The team rested knowing Beastboy was underneath the biohazard suit. His current mental condition had seemed to have deteriorated over time.

"Beastboy, we are all glad to see you. " Starfire said hugging him. 

"Star get off me." he cried pushing her to the floor. The other Titans gasped at how dark and isolated their friend had become. Beastboy started spraying the area where Starfire had touched him with another can of disinfectant. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Robin yelled as he helped Starfire up.

"Usually your stewing in your own filth." Raven said. Beastboy stopped spraying and backed away from his friends, his hands held in a defensive position in front of him.

"Look it's not like you think." he stammered. "I…I….I just want to be alone." It was quite surprising for the Titans to be shooed out of a room by one of their own. As they exited, Raven looked back. There had to be some way she could help him through this. Shadows engulfed the top of the suit. It lifted itself off of Beastboy's head.

"Arrgh Raven. I need that. Give it back." Beastboy jumped all he could but he soon fell unconscious from shock. Raven walked up to the lifeless body and placed her hand on his forehead.

"I hope this works." she said. A powerful force was created in front of her. Raven soon found herself spinning in the vortex leading to Beastboy's mind.

* * *

Raven had frequently dived into her deepest thoughts during meditation, but never before had she entered another person's. along narrow corridor appeared in front of Raven, as she walked down two doors appeared, one each side of her. On the side of the left door was a picture of a jester laughing franticly. 

"This is obviously, the jokey side to him." Raven pondered. She opened the door slightly. A custard pie came out of no where and hit her in the face. Thankfully a jet of water then hit forcing her out of the room. 

"Don't go in there again." it was bad enough having a joker around but if this side got loose there would be pandemonium in the tower.

Raven tried the other door. Behind it she found a vast sprawling jungle, the noises of every known animal could be heard. A rather long python slid by under her feet, but unlike others it was green. A monkey swung over her head, it too was green. Every animal Raven passed it was like when Beastboy transformed into them.

A clearing eventually came into view, in the centre of which there was a massive tree. It could have been bigger than the tower. Raven approached it, as she did the tree glowed a luminous yellow. Beams of light burst out collected together in front of Raven. 

"I know why you're here." a mystical voice spoke it was impossible for raven to figure out where it was coming from.

"You wish to find out our recent fear of bacteria and viruses." It said again.

Raven nodded "Yes."

"Very well we will show you." The area surrounding raven seemed to evaporate and dissolve around her. A new place then settled in. raven had been shrunk down to the size of a large insect, she found that she had no control of her body and was picked up by an invisible force. She was carried out to an African savannah where a safari truck drove and bumped over the rocky dirt road. Raven was placed down on one of the ledges on top of the roof. A young boy, about ten years old, was busily taking photos of all the animals he could see. 

Raven ducked as a mosquito flew over her head and onto the boys arm. It fed quite well then buzzed off into the distance. Raven's attention turned back to the boy. He had started to sweat heavily and clenched his arm in pain. He yelled and fainted on the floor.

The scene dissolved and now Raven found herself in a hospital ward. The boy was in a bed connected to all sorts of life support machines. A doctor and a man who was obviously the boy's father stood over him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Logan but we have no cure for Sakutia." the doctor said looking at a clip board. The other man who had been crying slammed his fist on the table.

"There has to be something we can do, maybe my genetics research can help." he was frustrated at how little one of the worlds top geneticists could do to stop the virus slowly killing his son. The doctor left and closed the door slowly. 

"Wait, animals don't catch Sakutia." Mr Logan checked to see that no one else was around. He discounted the various tubes and wires. Once again the ward vanished and Raven was in front of the glowing tree.

"And that's what happened." Beastboy showed up in front of her, he was his perfectly normal self, no suits, masks or spray cans.

"How did you get in here?" Raven gasped.

"Urrrrr……. It is my brain" he replied. Raven blushed slightly at this stupid question. Her mission was successful so there was no need to talk through minds. She pulled her hand off Beastboy's head.

------------------------------------------------ 

What a nice ending but I'm not finished yet oh no. There's still one more chapter to go. 


	11. Antibody IV: Facing Your Fears

I told you there was one more chapter didn't I. DIDN'T I. 

Anti-Body IV: Facing Your Fears

------------------------------------------------

Raven sat up next to Beastboy, he was undoing the zip at the back of the biohazard suit.

"Thanks Raven." he exclaimed giving her a hug. Raven sighed and patted him on the back.

"Beep, beep, beep." Raven's communicator went, she pulled it out of her cloak's pocket and turned it on. Robin appeared on the miniature screen. He was badly injured and very tired.

"Hey where were you two." Robin said panting. "Whatever it is just get down here now." Raven and Beastboy gulped and looked at each over. Something bad was going down.

* * *

The fight between the Titans and anti-body was far tougher than they had envisioned. The teenage terrorist had pulled all the stocks, he was down to his last few tubes but he had saved the best for last.

"I admit that you have fought well." anti-body said. "Its just I'm about to finish this fight." A tube smashed on the floor. Unlike the others anti-body had used before, this contained a bacterium so advanced it had learnt the benefits of working together. 

"A super bug that will shred you apart." Anti-body laughed. The puddle of blue in front of him cast the shape of a beast the size of a small car. Two of its six insect like legs had scythe like arms on the end. A thin head crawled its way out of the body wriggling in the process. In the newly developed mouth were thousands of pointed teeth. It cried a banshee like screech. 

"That's your secret weapon. A big spider." Cyborg said chuckling at the sight before him. He jumped high into the air and readied his arm for attack. The bug easily slid out of the way. Cyborg's fist hit the street creating a dent in the concrete. The bug whipped its front arm around Cyborg's body sending him into a nearby wall. Robin and Starfire heard the thud from well over 15 metres away.

"Robin, what shall we do." Starfire was panicking. The bug reminded her of the glorgs on her planet.

"I've got no idea Star." The bug pounced at Robin who reacted quick enough to draw his Bo Staff and flip the bug to the floor. Starfire took to the air and fired all she could at the bug. It dodged every star bolt, and scurried up a skyscraper. Still it evaded Starfire's attacks, it leapt off the side straight at her. Shrieking and bearing the blades on its arms, it almost caught Starfire. Cyborg had managed to copy the bug's idea and gave it an uppercut in its gut. He grabbed the bug and tossed it to the ground. 

Anti-body looked on at the battle. "Its stronger than you think." Starfire landed with Cyborg being carried. The splattered remains seemed lifeless.

"OK now lets look for Anti-body." Robin said, he prodded the puddle with his staff. There was no threat so the Titans began walking off. A series of squelching and squishing sounds appeared out of nowhere.

"Uhh… What's that noise." Cyborg said peering over his shoulder. He stopped and grabbed Robin and Starfire.

"What is wrong Cyborg we have destroyed the monster." she said, but then she saw the bug. Somehow it had reformed and was having some sort of a fit. A tear cut itself half-way through its body. The head pealed apart to reveal another set of demonic eyes on each side of the halves. As other parts split in two the relevant body parts sprouted. The last piece detached, and where there was once one bug there were now two. Raven and Beastboy arrived to find their friends standing in awe, watching the bugs keep dividing.

"Hey guys what's th- oh GEEZ! What are those things." Beastboy shouted. The two became four then eight. The Titans were getting highly outnumbered.

"Titans go." Robin yelled. The super bugs all darted out of the way from the attacks. Two more bugs had split to make ten in all. Starfire blasted at one of the bugs but it reformed the damaged area. A different bug came from behind and pinned her to the floor, it used its arms to prized her mouth open . Particles of the bug separated and forced themselves down her throat. Soon she had consumed the whole bug. Her skin turned green and she continuously coughed. Similar scenes where happening elsewhere on the battlefield. Raven had caught a very bad case of laryngitis and was unable to chant her incantations. Robin and Cyborg had been vomiting wildly whilst there was still the other matter of the other bugs. 

Beastboy lunged at one as a tiger, he slashed at it making the bug's remains join with another's there were now five left, however one was far larger and stronger than the others.

"You can't beat them." anti-body sniggered coming out of his hiding place. "They slowly consume their prey and kill them. Just look what their doing to your friends." He pointed to the Titans wriggling in pain below Beastboy.

"Why are you doing this." Beastboy said horrified at the view that was in front of him.

"Unfortunately you'll never find my reasons for stealing." Anti-body raised his arm and the bugs pounced forward, one swiped Beastboy. When he hit the ground, he found there was something in his pocket. (I don't know if he has pockets) One can was all that was there but it was still disinfectant.

A bug raised its claw but Beastboy simply stood up and sprayed some in its face. The bug shrieked and screamed. Unlike when the fist was defeated the bug turned from its brilliant blue to a depressing grey. It started wrinkling and shrinking. Finally the bug popped. Beastboy grinned.

"This might work." he chuckled. The bugs kept attacking and getting sprayed. All of them had gone. Beastboy celebrated in his typical dancing way, it suddenly reoccurred to him that anti-body was getting away. 

Anti-body was surprised to see a green cheetah run after him and tackle him. 

"OK let's see what's under this mask." Beastboy said. He lifted the gas mask off Anti-body's face and recoiled at what he saw. This teenager was as wrinkly as a prune. Beastboy quickly placed the mask back on. 

"You know your not the only person to have caught Sakutia." Anti-body said to a very shaky and confused Beastboy. "That is the reason I steal." He reached inside his trench coat and produced a vial with a clear liquid in.

"Here this will cure the disease from the bug." He placed it in Beastboy's hand and sighed. "There's no point in me going on."

"There is." Beastboy interrupted, anti-body gave him a look. "You might have stolen and you're going to prison for it, but you can't give up. I didn't." Anti-body simply shrugged this idea off as a piece of useless 'half full' information. However, he wasn't going to stop there and then. He had made a powerful adversary that day. As had Beastboy.

--------------------------------------------

Wow I've never written this much for a story. Stay tuned for the next chapter and Chronicle.


	12. Copycat I: Another Cyborg

Robin and Starfire go together, as do Raven and Beastboy so who does Cyborg go with. Don't worry I shall set this straight in this part of the fic. Although it has to be one of the Mean Titans to add some plot to it.

Copycat I: Another Cyborg

----------------------------------------

He was relaxing in an armchair, carelessly throwing a ball between each of his hands. The giant screen in front of him switched itself on, the words incoming message appeared in large green letters. The boy sat up and threw the ball over his shoulder. He quickly dusted off the crumbs from his dark blue T-shirt, he had to make himself presentable for a client. The man, who appeared, was sitting in a throne like chair. He liked to keep his face in the shadow. All that you could see of him clearly was one menacing blue eye.

"Ah Mr Atomic." He spoke slyly with an upper-class accent. "Just the person I've been looking for."

"Hi." the boy replied. "That's good. Look calm, casual like you do this everyday." he thought. He had only been in charge of the firm for a few weeks since his father's passing, that no longer mattered he was in charge now.

"I require your." the man paused. "Services for me." he put his hands together and rested his chin on them hunching his back.

"OK what's the target." Atomic decided to slump back into his chair.

"A group of targets. The Teen Titans. I have had others who have underestimated them Mr Atomic, I'm hoping that your spotless record will prove to be useful."

"Fine." Atomic beamed at this chance, he had helped destroy the odd superhero or a group before. This was a good chance to let someone else get some experience So who better than the newly promoted Vice-president of the firm. His sister.

"One last piece of information, what's your name." There was silence before the man answered.

"Slade."

* * * 

Beastboy's eyes shifted under his visor. He glanced at the cards he held in his hands. He trusted everyone and suspected them all. He had a pretty decent, the pile of candy in the middle of table had grown throughout the night.

"OK Cy hit me." Cyborg picked a card off the top of the deck when.

"What is wrong with you Beastboy. We are your friends and will not dream of hurting you." Starfire interrupted.

"Don't worry Star its just part of the game." Robin said getting a quick peek at her cards. Beastboy picked up the card on the table and giggled to himself. He now had 21. The candy was his.

"Hey Star its your turn." Cyborg said turning away from the manically laughing Beastboy.

"Very well Cyborg. I shall take three extra pieces of card." The cards were dealt and Starfire too laughed and foamed at the mouth. She suddenly ceased and asked.

"Is this part of the game as well." She laid her hand on the table when Beastboy's hopes were shattered. Starfire had managed to get a five card trick making his twenty one useless.

"Nooooooooo." he cried watching The huge pile of candy get pushed towards Starfire. She clapped her hands in delight whilst he collapsed on the table in tears thumping the top.

"Ahh man, I'm out of candy." Cyborg said over Beastboy's sobs. 

"Same here." Robin sighed. Starfire was dominating tonight.

"You know……. I think…… I have some more in my…. Room.. Let me just get it." Cyborg said. He dashed out of the living room. The others could hear him running down the stairs and out of the tower.

"Do not fret friends I shall share my candies with you all." Starfire said. Beastboy beamed at her and grovelled at her feet.

"Thank you thank you." he said kissing her hand.

* * *

Cyborg walked with quite a pace through the streets looking for a store still open. He looked at the money in his hand. It wasn't much but he could win back his losses. 'Bump' he had hit the side of someone walking past him spilling all his cash.

"I'm so sorry." he said picking himself up he then offered his metallic hand to the girl. He was shocked to see another metal hand grab his. She then flicked her long blonde hair off her face, which was half covered with more metal and one of her eyes glowed red, just like his.

"You… your….a…a cyborg." 

--------------------------------------------

Let this chapter be a lesson to all those of who gamble, especially with candy. OK serious now, if you already haven't guessed Atomic's going to be the last Mean Titan, and this girl is his sister. Also I have never written romance stuff before, so don't expect it to be good. 


	13. Copycat II: First Date

Thank you people for reviews that have motivated me to continue. I hope I'm not rubbish at romance.

Copycat II: First date

------------------------------------------

The girl took Cyborg's hand, he was still amazed about how much she looked like him. 

"Oh I'm so sorry." what a heavenly voice. "I was in a rush and…" she looked at the guy who had bumped into her. He was grinning stupidly and nervously shaking a lot. She remembered where she saw his face before. It was one of her five targets. A devious plan was hastily put together in her head.

"Hi, my name's Catherine, or Cat for short." she said offering her hand for a shake. Cyborg realised what he was doing and ceased his idiotic grinning. 

"Ok, just tell her your name and everything will go fine." he thought. Cyborg puffed out his chest, he was ready to give his grand speech no matter how short it was.

"Huffl fulla cnnp." was all that came out. Cat smiled and giggled at the very embarrassed Cyborg.

"You don't need an introduction. Not a hero like you any way Cyborg."

"Please call me Vic." he had gone back to grinning again. He snapped back into reality and realised how important finding this girl was.

"Can I ask you something." he said still quivering like a lion in the Artic.

"Huh." Cat said she was picking up her things that she had dropped on the floor. 

"W-where.. How.." Cyborg began

"Did I get like this." she said finishing his sentence. "Well…… I… got in a car crash …. and…. Got repaired into this." she sighed. It was quite distressing for her to talk about it, or so it would seem.

"Don't worry about it." Cyborg said placing his arm on her shoulder. "That's kinda like what happened to me." This cheered her up slightly. She then put both her arms around Cyborg's huge body.

* * *

An ice cream had turned into a walk, the walk turned into a boat trip on the lake. Cyborg had made sure that he rowed out into the perfect spot. Every tree was position so that the moonlight would produce a perfect circle around them. It was all going perfectly to plan, for both of them. 

"Umm.. Vic, this has been a great night." Cat said looking out onto the city skyline, even Titans Tower was visible from the park. 

"Well what's wrong, is it me?" she shook her.

"No, no. It's just I have nowhere to go tonight." An idea sprung into Cyborg's head.

"Hey why don't you stay with us." He said grabbing her wrists.

"What really." 

"Yeah the others wont mind."

"Oh Vic thank you." She hugged and kissed him, Cyborg blushed, his body felt like jelly and his arms and legs could have fallen off.

"You wont regret this."

------------------------------------------------

Short chapter I know but Christmas has been intervening and also I lost my internet connection the other day. 


	14. Copycat III: Suspicions

For a while I had given up on this fic but now its time for a rebirth, go Mean Titans.

Copycat III: Suspicions

------------------------------------------

The door flew open, the bitterly cold wind disrupted all of the empty boxes on the ground floor of the tower. Cyborg quickly closed it and helped Catherine with her coat. Underneath she wore a midnight blue top which went to just above her robotic elbows. 

"Thanks again Cyborg." she said as they walked through the doors of the elevator.

"No problem." he said. "Eeeeerm I'd hold onto that bar if I were you." 

"Why." Catherine's question was soon answered. The elevator shuddered and rocketed upwards forcing her to the floor. It screech to a sudden stop and flung Cat up to the ceiling, luckily Cyborg caught her before she hit it.

"We're here." he said calmly. She smiled slightly at him whilst adjusting her pig tails. The door slid open.

"Hey guys I…." None of the other Titans were there, Cyborg walked about for a bit before Cat pointed out a note on the edge of the couch. He slapped himself on the head and picked up the paper and tried to make out the scribbles of Beastboy's writing.

'Hey Cy,

We're all at the docks dealing with something, be back in a bit. Don't bother looking for my winnings, you'll never find them' Cyborg chuckled holding up the bag containing a large quantity of candy inside.

"Want one ." he said offering the contents to his new companion. She gently placed her hand inside pulling out a robotic handful of the candy. The pair sat down on the couch chatting for the next half an hour until they were interrupted by the lift doors opening.

"Dude this stinks." Beastboy exclaimed cleaning of the last pieces of vomit from his costume.

"I warned you not to eat all that candy." Raven tutted, as Robin helped a leaning Starfire into the room. A huge rumbling noise came from her stomach and she cried out a moan of pain.

"Maybe you should sit down." Robin suggested. Starfire nodded, slowly she went for the nearest chair but half way she dashed for the bathroom. Cat suddenly burst out in laughter, Cyborg soon joined in as did the other Titans even Raven chuckled slightly. After Starfire had returned Cyborg introduced everyone, there was no objection to the guest and so Cyborg showed Cat the room she would be staying in.

"I do like Cyborg's new friend but there is something about her." Starfire mentioned as the four remaining Titans made their way towards the couch. No-one spoke but instead they all stared at their hands each of them could feel a tingling sensation like a tiny electric shock.

"We should find out about this." robin said, the others agreed their leader always had the best ideas. Silently the four teenagers crept along the corridor towards the spare room. They could hear a murmur from inside, Raven suggested that Beastboy should go and look at what it was. The ant that stood before them scurried off under the gap in the door. Their guest for the night was talking to someone on a mobile-phone, Beastboy turned to the entrance when she said.

"Don't worry Will they know nothing about me…….. Yes I managed to touch them all………..Of course there wont be any slip-ups besides I now know everything about them." Beastboy watched on as all of the robot parts on her body disappeared leaving a normal girl standing in front of the mirror.

"Yes I'll deal with them soon." she said, a bright yellow hood and cloak came from nowhere and attached itself to her, she posed for a while then the cloak vanished. Instead her skin started to change colour and soon all of her had turned blonde. Cat smiled continuing to talk on the phone.

"You might as well tell that Slade, Slate or whatever his name is that it'll be done in no time……. What do you mean cocky?" once again Cat shifted into the form of another Titan, her shorts turned into a skirt and her top became sleeveless. She raised her hand and a blinding light emerged from it.

"All right fine I'm going NOW! I wont be long." The phone beeped and Cat admired herself in the brand new orange and yellow trousers and cape that had just formed on her.

"This will be to easy." she smirked. Beastboy scampered across and emerged in front of the others. He was about to transform when.

"Hey guys, What are you doing here?" Cyborg asked.

"Uuuuuuuurm." robin, Starfire and Raven all looked at each other for an answer.

"Ahh, stupid ant!" Cyborg said noticing the green creature next to his foot, he raised it to step on it.

"Stop!" the rest of the team yelled.

"Huh, why?" enquired a puzzled Cyborg.

"Because it is Bea…" Starfire started before Raven interrupted.

"It's a living creature."

"Gees Raven when did you become such a nature freak." she frowned under her hood trying to hide her face from the giggling Titans. Cyborg left and Beastboy immediately shifted back to normal, wiping his forehead from the close call he had just had.

"So, what d'ya find out." Robin question.

"This is bad, she's working for Slade."

------------------------------------------------

Finally I've got this chapter finished, phew. It's news of the 2nd series that's got me writing again, so I hope to see my e-mail filling with reviews. 


	15. Copycat IV: Denial

Arrh dang it. I go onto the cartoon network website to find an episode involving dates and a girl with a cat like name. Any way in reviews tell me who your favourite OC is. 

****

Copycat IV: Denial

--------------------------------------------

"What did you say." Robin stared at him in horror.

"I do not understand what is going on." Starfire quivered at the mere mention of their greatest enemy.

"She was talking to someone when Slade's name popped up." Beastboy gulped. "Also she was like shifting into each of us. It freaked me out."

"What do you mean by shifting into us." Raven asked, she looked inquisitive but also worried for Cyborg.

"Like she got all our powers." the others gasped. How were they meant to fight against a person who had learnt their ways of fighting in a matter of seconds.

Robin finally broke the silence. "Look one of us has got to tell Cyborg about this." Everyone reluctantly looked at the others. 

* * *

"How about best 13 out of 25."Beastboy said after loosing yet another game of rock, paper, scissors. 

"Fine, if you're going to moan this much we'll all go." Raven said. Cyborg was in the kitchen preparing that nights dinner. Beastboy didn't like the look of the large steaks on the frying pan. 

"Oh hi guys, don't worry it'll be done in a bit." Cyborg said peering over his shoulder.

"Take your time we're in no rush." mumbled Beastboy.

Raven scowled at him. "Look Cyborg there's something we need to tell you about your new friend."

"What Catherine, she's great isn't she. I never thought there'd be someone just like me out there…." Cyborg continued to rant as Robin and Starfire tried to explain about their discovery.

"Cy she's evil!" Beastboy shouted above the various voices. Silence fell over the tower. Cyborg thought it was all just some joke until he saw how serious all the others were.

"Ghee I knew you were going to be jealous but not this badly." he snarled.

"But Cyborg. We have heard her taking about Slade to somebody." Starfire protested. Once again there was silence.

"I don't have to stand for this." Cyborg stormed towards the lift, Robin bravely jumped in his path to try and block him.

"Why are you doing this?" the leader demanded. Cyborg just scoffed and barged him out the way to the others astonishment. Starfire zoomed over to help Robin whilst the lift carried their friend to the ground floor.

"Should we go after him?" asked a confused Beastboy. Robin got up and dusted himself off, although Cyborg's dramatic exit had frustrated him he couldn't help but worry about his friend. 

"Knowing Cyborg he would have gone to the park." he said, but unbeknown to the Titans a golden spider crawling on the ceiling had overheard the whole conversation. Once her hosts had left cat transformed back to her normal self. 

"I couldn't have asked for a better time." 

* * *

The group of four flew over the bright lights of the city below. Robin was being carried by Starfire whilst Raven and Beastboy drifted along side them. It was a silent night and nobody had spoken after the incident back in the tower. Raven was scanning the ground when she felt a blast of air pass by her leg. Again it came but shortly after Raven could feel a sharp stinging. A pair of claw marks on her were the cause of the pain. An evergreen eagle swooped down next to Raven.

"Why did you scratch me?" she stared coldly at Beastboy who replied with a puzzled look. The standoff was interrupted by screams coming from Starfire, a cloak of shadows had enveloped her ankles and was spinning her and Robin in various directions.

"Hey Star, you think you could calm it down a bit." Robin called from underneath trying desperately not to throw up on some un-expecting citizen.

"I apologise but I have no control over my flying." The invisible forces started again but this time sending the two teens plummeting towards the earth. Raven and Beastboy watched in horror as their team-mates crashed into the ground. 

A pair of yellow beams of energy burst their way through the clouds above striking Raven and Beastboy in the back. They too went into the ground with a thud on the ground. Their attacker casually landed next to them.

"Pitiful." Cat said. She picked up the four Titans in the shadows and threw them into the air like a couple of pancakes.

"We know who you are Catherine." robin said holding his arm after the second fall.

"I bet you do, and also that the real name's Copycat." she replied. The rest of the Titans had recovered and preparing themselves for the fight, Copycat grinned. In one hand formed a yellow star bolt the other had become the robotic sonic cannon. 

"Titans go!" Robin commanded beginning the bought. Beastboy charged at Copycat as a huge rhino, he continued to gain momentum until Copycat's robotic arm grabbed his horn and flipped him over. Raven's shadows lifted a nearby bench and flung it straight at Copycat who blasted it and Raven with a pair of well aimed star bolts. Robin dived in with a kick but totally missed and was caught by Copycat's telekinesis, he was then thrown into the lake. Starfire attacked with every thing she could muster but a shadowy shield deflect each of her cosmic projectiles at Beastboy who had just worked his way out of the groove the horn had made. A blast from the sonic cannon grounded Starfire in seconds.

"You still don't get it." Copycat laughed. "I know everything about you." Beastboy came in for another go but missed and hit Raven instead. "Your weaknesses, your favourite food even when you last went to the bathroom." Copycat then seemed to disappear. 

"Where has she gone?" Starfire asked. Robin shrugged his shoulders but then he heard a buzzing noise.

"Starfire duck!" he shouted. When the alien girl had moved Robin managed to hit Copycat as she transformed from the fly buzzing round.

"Owww, lucky shot but you wont get me next time." she said before vanishing once again. 

"She's still here." Raven answered after sensing the area around them. 

"Okay stay close." Robin advised. All four of the Titans stood back to back not knowing when their foe would strike next. None of them spotted the blonde mouse scurrying up to them. The mouse morphed into a huge python which with great speed wrapped itself around the group. Tighter and tighter Copycat squeezed. Groans and screams could be heard as the Titans all lost the air in their lungs. 

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos." Copycat hissed transforming back to her normal self. A black ring formed around the knocked out heroes. 

"This wont take too long ." she said to herself. The ring carried the Titans over the lake. 

"C-C-Catherine!" a voice said from behind her. Copycat saw Cyborg in shock at the sight before him.

"Eh-ruh Cyborg it's not what it looks like." she said surprised by his sudden arrival. 

"I should have trusted my friends when they tried to warn me about you." Cyborg morphed his arm into his sonic cannon.

"Cyborg, wait. I'm not going to fight you." Copycat said burying her head in her hands. 

"Huh, why?" The half robot teen asked. 

"Because I love you okay." Copycat shouted through her sobs. Cyborg paused and realised that earlier that night she had been totally serious. All the fun that they had really did mean something to both of them. His arm turned back to normal and wrapped itself around Copycat's body.

"Hey it's alright, I feel the same way." he replied 

"No it's not that." Copycat whipped her nose on her sleeve. "When they find out I've failed someone a lot tougher like my brother will come after you." 

"Don't worry I'll deal with it, but not alone." Copycat understood what he meant and released the other Titans on the shore of the lake. 

"Oh and one more thing. Make sure they don't remember any of this, it's not good if I'm dating someone who tried to kill them." she smiled sweetly at him and put her hands on each of the semi-alive bodies next to them. 

"I have to leave you now." Cyborg's face filled with fear of loosing his new love. "If an assassin finds me, they'll surely kill me." With a disappointed look they both waved goodbye to each other not knowing if they would ever see each other again.

"Ummmm, what are we doing here?" asked a very confused Beastboy waking like the others.

"Can't you remember we're ….. Camping out …. For the night." Cyborg explained making the story up in a few seconds. The rest of the team was too tired to care about a reasonable explanation. Cyborg lied down next to his friends and stared at the night sky.

------------------------------------------

I know its been about 2 weeks since I updated but I can't watch the new season till May so I've got no inspiration.. Anyway remember to say your favourite OC in reviews and I'll try to start on the next one ASAP. 


	16. Atomic I: Clouds and Comets

Hello once again readers, if you've been following the story you'll know who the bad guy in this part is. If not go back and read the rest of the fic you lazy *&%?. So let's skip the intro and move on.

Atomic I: Clouds and Comets 

----------------------------------------------

It was a gloriously bright and sunny day in the city, so Robin had decided it would be better if he spent it outside instead of playing on the Gamestation or channel hopping. Cloud gazing no matter how childish was still good for a laugh. After noticing that none of the clouds looked like anything, he began counting.

"Hello Robin." called a familiar cheerful voice. Robin glanced up to see Starfire's ever optimistic smile in front of him.

"Oh hi Star." he replied. Robin had a feeling what was going to happen next but he didn't mind helping his alien friend discover the earthly way of life.

"Might I enquire as to what you are doing." Starfire chirped sitting down opposite him. 

"Just cloud gazing I suppose." Starfire's confused face looked back at Robin. He chuckled and began to explain. "You watch clouds go by and try to spot ones that look like something."

!On my planet such an activity would mean that someone was in deep thought." Starfire told him.

"well I guess you could that too." Robin pointed to the sky. "See that one's a dog."

"I see a tree."

"There's a car."

"A cow."

"What are you talking about that's a spider."

"I can see a comet."

"What. I can't find it." A flash of blue and purple zoomed past the T-shaped tower accompanied by a thunderous noise. The two heroes watch on as the chunk of ice continued to fall towards the city, It then disappeared behind the towering skyscrapers. Robin pounced at Starfire covering her from the explosion he expected, but there was nothing, not even a pop.

"I am flattered by your concern but there appears to be no danger." Starfire called from beneath him.

"Oh sorry." Robin said sheepishly. The two stood and watched the eerie silence.

"Do you think we should see what has happened." Starfire suggested.

"Yeah good idea. Come on let's get everyone together." 


End file.
